New Life, New Rules
by GryffinPuffGirl
Summary: Things are moving on quickly, far more quickly than Larna anticipated - not that she's complaining. She is enthralled with her new life, but as she is soon to learn, a new life comes with new rules. How will Fred and Larna react now that the tables are turned?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's a new story for you guys! This is the fourth in the Larna/Fred series, and the penultimate story. I hope you like it! I'm uncertain of the exact direction this will go at the moment, so reviews and suggestions would be very much appreciated. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

She could scarcely believe it had been nearly two years since she and Fred had first begun to see each other. Folding her clothes into her trunk for what she knew would be the last time - at Hogwarts, at least - Larna paused in a moment of reminiscence. This was a sad moment, she knew, and it was with a heavy heart that she would finally leave the school, which had been her home for seven years, on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Still, as one era of her life was ending, the Ravenclaw was secure in the knowledge that another was just starting. It was going to be a glorious summer; of that Larna was certain. After all, with Fred Weasley, the love of her life, by her side, how could it not be?

* * *

There was much emotion on Platform 9 and 3/4 on that Saturday, the 11th July 1998. Larna cried just like many of her friends; these were people she had spent a large part of her life with, and it was almost breaking her heart to bid farewell to them for the final time, even if she would see some of them again. The scenes were familiar all across the platform - people crying and hugging, wishing each other good luck with their NEWT results and waving tearful goodbyes. Larna saved her most heartfelt departure for her two best friends though. Just before she left, she clutched Luna Lovegood, who still had a year at Hogwarts, in a hug which the young blonde was sure would break her ribs. In her usual airy voice, full of optimism, she reassured her older friend, 'It's gonna be okay. You'll have much more time to spend with Fred now - and you'll see me again. Daddy says you can come and visit whenever you want; he wants people to try his new gyamaputt tea recipe anyway.'

A lump in her throat, Larna squeezed her friend tighter, if it were possible. 'Thank you', she whispered, so only Luna could hear. 'You mean so much to me, and I'm gonna miss you.'

Equally quietly, Luna replied, 'No, thank you. No one's ever said that to me before.'

Fresh tears sprung from Larna's eyes, and she let go, remembering she had to say goodbye to Hannah too. Smiling at Larna, Luna kept hold of her hands, before pecking her on the cheek and waving as she skipped off. The sight of one of her closest friends walking away was enough to make Larna sob, and in the same second, Hannah Abbott embraced her tightly, allowing the Ravenclaw to cry on her shoulder while she did the same.

'This isn't the end, you know', the Hufflepuff mumbled between sobs. 'You don't get rid of me that easily!'

Larna smiled gratefully, saying 'Quite right too', and squeezed Hannah before letting go and smiling again, brushing away her tears. Glancing behind her, Hannah saw her parents, and turned to face her best friend. 'I have to go. I'll miss you.'

Fresh tears appeared, and Larna struggled to hold them in. 'You too. W-write to me.'

Winking, Hanna replied, 'Try and stop me, before turning towards her mum and dad. Watching her as she left, Larna nearly collapsed with the emotional turmoil, and probably would have, had it not been for the strong arms which took a firm grip on her at that moment. She need not have turned around to see who it was - Larna would recognise that scent anywhere. 'Freddie', she sighed with relief upon seeing his face, and collapsed gratefully into his arms, whole once more.

* * *

'It's no good. I can't sleep.'

Larna rolled out of bed and padded across the room towards the window. Admiring the serenity of the street below, she closed her eyes, and wished for that kind of calm in her mind, but to no avail. With so many thoughts racing around her head, she had been tossing and turning for four and a half hours, and now, at 3:17 am, she had given up on any hopes of getting rest that night. Taking a deep breath, the eighteen-year-old resolved to fetch hot milk and cookies from the kitchen - such was her fatigue that she was willing to try anything.

Slowly, she made her way down the carpeted staircase and crossed the kitchen to the fridge. Just as she opened it, four knocks could clearly be heard on the window to her left. Simultaneously, Larna's hand flew to her pocket and she turned towards the source of the noise; she berated herself for leaving her wand upstairs, but stopped short when she recognised the familiar face hovering outside the window. Striding over, she breathed an audible sigh of relief, and fixed a frown on her face, intent on giving the figure a vigorous scolding. These thoughts melted away, however, when Fred Weasley captured her lips with his own as soon as the window was opened wide enough. The Ravenclaw relaxed, and after 20 seconds, both people had to come up for air. Larna took the chance to glare at her boyfriend with a mixture of irritation and reluctant admiration. Needless to say, it was ineffective.

'Are you going to invite me in then? I'm freezing my socks off out here!'

She giggled, then nodded. 'But you'll have to be quiet. Mum and Dad are asleep and I'd like it to stay that way. Silently, Fred saluted, winking. His girlfriend giggled again, before stepping back to allow him the space he needed to get through the window.

'I'm just making some hot milk; do you want some? Or hot chocolate, if you prefer,' Larna whispered.

'Hmm, hot chocolate would be great, thanks.' He smiled, then took a seat at the kitchen table, taking care not to scrape the chair across the floor.

After setting the milk to heat up on the hob, the Ravenclaw turned to face the redhead.

'I'm not trying to be rude, or anything-'

-'which means you will be,' Fred grinned.

'Oh shush you! I just... What are you actually doing here?'

Fred feigned a gasp. 'You mean you- you don't... want me here?' he stuttered, pretending to be hurt. For added effect, he included a dramatic sob.

Larna laughed. 'Of course I do. I'm just wondering why, at past 3 o' clock in the morning, you decided to travel from Diagon Alley to here.'

'Well isn't it obvious?'

'Erm... No. Not really.'

Fred sighed, in what he wanted to pass as exasperation. 'Blimey, I really am going to have to spell it out, aren't I? I came to see you! I won't bother next time, if this is all the thanks I get.'

After turning the hob off, Larna moved to Fred and wrapped her arms tightly around him. 'No, I'm really glad you did, I just... wasn't expecting it, that's all. Besides, how did you know I was awake?' She moved to finish their drinks as Fred answered. 'Oh, I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep. No one in our family has ever been able to on the first night after leaving Hogwarts.

'Ah.' This explanation seemed to satisfy the eighteen-year-old, and she changed the subject. The pair spent the next few hours at the table, chatting about anything and everything. It was there that Larna's mother found them the next morning, both fast asleep with their heads on the table and their fingers intertwined.


	2. Chapter 2

'We can't pull a stunt like that again - my parents would kill us! In fact, I'm surprised they didn't this morning.'

Fred grunted non-committally. 'Relax. The sun is shining, we've nothing to do; we've got the day to ourselves. Let's not spend it moaning, eh?'

Reluctantly, Larna had to agree. It was indeed a glorious day; lay on the fresh grass with the wind in her hair and her boyfriend by her side, the girl could do naught but admire her surroundings, from the warm beat of the sun on her skin to the gentle rustle of plant life beneath her prone form. 'Okay, but I'm serious. You can't just sneak in during the night again, or God only knows what will happen.' She turned on her side to face Fred, who averted his eyes when she caught him staring at her in admiration.

The Ravenclaw huffed in slight irritation. 'Are you even listening?'

'What? Oh, yeah, course I am. Anyway, I don't think I'll have much need to come and visit you in the dead of night anymore anyway.'

Larna rolled her eyes. 'Now I'm thoroughly confused.'

'Well, I've been wanting to ask you this question for several months now, but I had to wait until you finished school'.

'Well, what is it?'

A small smile developed on the redhead's lips - lips which, in Larna's opinion, were wickedly seductive and distracted her far too easily. 'I wondered if... Well, if you wanted to move in with me?'

After a few seconds of gob-smacked staring, the eighteen-year-old's answer was silent but clear. She crashed her lips against his, taking possession of his smile, and Fred swore he felt a single tear drip from her eye - though of course he was far too tactful to mention it. For him, this was the epitome of happiness, and he never wanted to let go. How far they had come...

* * *

A lot had happened since Larna's sixth year; having overcome the polyjuice incident with Malfoy, the pair had decided to move on with their lives. At the end of their first year at the ministry, Fred and George had between them saved enough money to rent a small unit on the corner of Diagon Alley. It was here that they had resumed the research and work which had began so long ago at Hogwarts. Business was slow at first; their shop was not in the best of locations and it was difficult for the twins to practise good business with barely enough money to live on. Still, they were determined, and like all the best Weasley's, they stuck at it with determination and perseverance. And it payed off. One quiet morning in February, roughly an hour after opening, they had a visitor - an investor - who saw the potential of the place. He had ploughed his money into the company - named Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - and was, in effect, a silent partner, but his investment made all the difference. Within a month, the redheads had bought their own property, which was bigger and closer to the heart of Diagon Alley. It was here that they found their forte, and in just a short period, perhaps three or four months, they had made enough profit to buy out their investor, becoming once again the sole owners of the business. A business which, they were proud to say, was booming.

* * *

As both Fred and Larna returned to their respective homes that evening, they contemplated the important conversations they were soon to have. Fred was nowhere near as anxious as Larna was - he was sure George would take little persuading, if any. Larna's parents, however, would not be so easy to budge.

'Can we talk, Georgie? I have a thing or two to discuss with you.'

Locking up the doors at the front of the shop, George Weasley turned in concern to face his brother, but the cheery look on Fred's face reassured him that there was nothing to worry about. 'Sure, brother. You go on upstairs and I'll follow you up.'

Fred padded up the staircase, intent on making tea as soon as he reached the kitchen in their two-bedroom flat above the shop. He loved the place, because of how cosy and welcoming it was, and he was sure his girlfriend soon would too.

Stepping into the kitchen, he found Angelina Johnson seated at the table, having already made him a hot cup. He sighed in contentment as he sat down across from her.

'Thanks, Ang. You're an angel.'

George's girlfriend giggled and winked at Fred. 'Yes, I am. But I'm your brother's angel, unfortunately for you.' She laughed again, folded the newspaper she was reading and got up to leave.

'Where are you going?'

Angelina looked back at Fred. 'I heard that you too have things to talk about, so I thought I'd get out of your way.'

But the redhead shook his head fiercely. 'You're not in the way. You live here now; there's nothing I can't say in front of you. Besides, this concerns you anyway.'

'Oh.' The girl smiled and sat down again, just as George entered the room. He poured himself a mug of tea from the pot in the centre of the table, and seated himself, before focusing his full attention on his twin.

'So, what is it, brother?'

'It's nothing really,' Fred began, 'it's just... I've asked Larna to move in with me - with us. She's clearing it with her mum and dad now...'

* * *

'Come on, spit it out! You're worrying me now.'

For the past five minutes, Larna had been wondering how exactly to phrase her news, while her parents sat across the table with expressions that ranged from bewilderment to irritation. Somehow, the Ravenclaw didn't think, 'I'm leaving, see you later' was quite appropriate.

'Well... The thing is...' She sighed, and threw caution to the wind. 'Fred's asked me to move in with him, and I said yes.'

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then,

'Okay.'

'What?' The eighteen-year-old stared at her dad as if he were an alien.

'I said okay. You're of age now, both in our world and in yours. I can't say I'm glad to see you go, but it's your choice, and I won't stand in your way.

Larna was relieved, but it was short-lived - she soon realised that her mum had still said nothing.

'Mum? Are you okay?' The woman avoided her daughter's eyes, and abruptly left the room - it looked to the two that remained as though she was fighting back tears.

Mr Price grasped Larna's hand tightly across the table. 'Don't worry about your mum; she just doesn't want her baby girl to leave home. She'll come round.'

The Ravenclaw gave a small smile, but was unconvinced. 'I hope so.'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Apologies for the late update; I've been on holiday and had no internet connection. The next chapter should be up within a day or two though. Enjoy!

* * *

As predicted, George had been easy to persuade that having Larna move in was a good idea. In fact, in the words of the man himself, 'That girl makes you so happy; how could I possibly object to that?' Angelina was thrilled too, admitting that she liked the thought of having another girl in the house, as well as a non-Gryffindor.

In regards to Larna's parents, it took some time, but eventually her mum came around. After about a week, she and Larna were sat in the kitchen drinking tea, and all her apprehension came to the surface.

'I'm sorry for being so at odds with you this week-'

'Don't worry, it's fine.' Larna smiled.

Appreciating the sentiment, her mum continued. 'No, it's not. I'm finding it hard to accept how quickly you've grown up, but that doesn't mean I have any right to make you suffer for it, I was wrong.'

Sensing she hadn't finished, the Ravenclaw said nothing.

'I suppose with you leaving school, I was already struggling, and your decision to move out just adds to that.'

'If you want, I'll stay here; I don't mind.' And she meant it, but -

'No, no. I wouldn't dream of it. All children grow up and I have to understand that. For me to stand in the way of you making your future would be unforgivable. You go ahead, make a life for yourself. Don't worry about me.'

Larna still looked less than certain. 'Are you sure?'

The woman smiled. 'Of course. Now come here.' Snuggling into her mother's shoulder, the eighteen-year-old felt at ease for the first time since leaving Hogwarts.

* * *

With the air cleared, the Ravenclaw set about making plans for the move; it seemed she was always busy, with barely enough time to eat or sleep. In fact, it got to such a point that one night, she fell asleep, exhausted, on a large pile of t-shirts. However, Larna was insistent that everything had to be done, and by the end of July, she was ready.

'Fred's picking me up in half an hour, okay?' The girl's parents stood across the kitchen from her, hand in hand. It seemed they weren't ready to let their daughter move on - but then, they never would be. To them, she would always be their baby girl; who had covered herself in hair dye aged just 2; who had managed to fit ten books in a clutch bag aged 10; and who had cried with joy when she received the results of her OWLs aged 16. Mr and Mrs Price were struggling, but for the sake of their child (who was a child no longer) they held it together and nodded, not trusting themselves to speak, for fear that their voices would betray their true feelings.

Oblivious, Larna smiled. 'Oh, and by the way, he says he has a surprise to show me... You two wouldn't happen to know anything about that?'

Relieved to have something else to talk about, her father vehemently denied any such knowledge. Whether his ignorance was genuine, Larna was uncertain, but sensing a lost cause regardless, she spun around and headed upstairs, intent on gathering the boxes of her possessions in time for Fred's arrival.

* * *

Silent tears ran from the eyes of the raven-haired woman - for that is what she had become - and whether from joy or pain she was unable to in her arms, Larna was seated on her bed - which, aside from an empty wardrobe and chest of drawers, was the only item which remained in the room. This was the first chance she'd had to really think about anything, and now that she was, it all seemed to be crushing her like a lead weight.

Lowering her face to the cushion, she inhaled, savouring the cocktail of scents which were held in the fabric - perfume, with the tiniest hint of fruit, and a smell which could only be defined as home. Nostalgia washed over the Ravenclaw in a sudden wave, which left her as breathless as if it had been a physical existence. Such a reaction was unsurprising - for over eighteen years of her life, that room - and especially that cushion - had shared everything with her: her first eleven years as a muggle, her euphoria at the discovery of her magical abilities, her tears and smiles of her time with Fred. In fact, Larna was sure that if memories were visible, the room would be filled with them. And now, she was leaving all of it behind, in favour of a new start with the love of her life. Two years ago, she would never have believed it possible, but Fred had been her savior, in more ways than one. As cliche as it sounded, the only way the Ravenclaw could describe life with Fred was that 'The world looks so much better through his eyes'. Caught in her reminiscence, Larna smiled as she remembered saying as much to Hannah Abbott, her Hufflepuff best friend. The girl had chuckled, saying, 'Wow, you really are head over heels!' Luna Lovegood, another close friend and a year younger than Larna, had been much less mocking. 'Maybe that's because you're meant to share his eyes with him.' Pondering the statement, she was pulled from her reverie by the sound of a car - or was it bigger than that? - pulling up on the street below. Excited again, she decided in that moment: these were definitely happy tears. Grabbing the last cardboard box from the floor outside her room, Larna rushed downstairs and found Fred talking to her mother at the door. Seeing his girlfriend, he hastily shut the door behind him, blocking her view of the street. Frowning, she asked, 'What are you up to?' She placed the box on top of the others in the hall, as the Gryffindor replied, 'Oh, nothing.'

Unconvinced, Larna decided to let it pass for the moment, as Fred stepped forward and the pair embraced. 'Why don't you wait in here while I put your things in the... In the vehicle, and then I have something to show you.' The redhead grabbed two boxes and legged it out of the door before his girlfriend could ask questions.

'In the vehicle?' Larna thought aloud. No one heard, as both her parents were in the living room. She was certain Fred was up to something, and kept her fingers crossed that all would soon be explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Thankfully, when Larna opened the front door to carry out the last box - Fred had done the rest - all became clear.

Parked outside the house, and ths obscuring their view of the opposite side of the street, was a rather large van. This in itself would not be unusual; it was what had been printed onto the side of the vehicle which stunned Larna - though probably a more accurate statement would be that it made her eyes hurt.

'WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES' the neon green typography practically screamed at the Ravenclaw. This title, printed right in the centre, was situated on a cycadelic background of purple and red spirals, and surrounded by unbelievably detailed animations of various products sold in the twin's shops, including Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and a model of Dolores Umbridge screeching 'I will have order!' Larna laughed for a few minutes, and watched as the black powder appeared to engulf her old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. However 'in your face' the van was, she had to give credit to the ingenuity of such spectacular advertising. 'You like it then?' Fred asked, a cheeky grin playing on his lips. He was sure his girlfriend was about to offer an affirmative - and indeed, it seemed she was - when the reality of the van hit her and she completely freaked out.

'Freddie, you can't keep this! The muggles, they... it's illegal, you'll be arrested-'

But the redhead cut her off. 'Relax! I've already sorted it. To muggles it just looks like an old Transit van in need of several coats of paint.'

As if on cue, Mr Price came from the house to stand outside with the pair. 'I still don't understand why you bought such a run-down vehicle, Fred. What did you say it was again?' With her father's words, Larna's doubts were vanquished and she listened as Fred explained for what clearly wasn't the first time that the van was an advertising vehicle in good condition, which could only be seen by witches and wizards, and other magical species. He looked unconvinced, but Larna told him it was true, and with a shake of his head, he went back indoors, muttering something about old bangers.

Fred's attention returned to his girlfriend. 'You still haven't answered my question. What do you think?'

'Honestly?'

The Gryffindor's grin faltered, but he nodded.

'Well, it's not exactly easy on the eye, but to advertise _your _line of business, it's perfect.' Visible relief lingered on Fred's face - for little more than a second, but still long enough for Larna to notice - before it was replaced with the 20-year-old's usual mischievous expression. Kissing his girlfriend's forehead, he quipped, 'I know it is' and Larna chuckled. Quickly though, she became more sombre as she realised the gravity of the situation. Her seriousness only deepened when her parents stepped onto the street, hand in hand and each equipped with a solemn expression. The Ravenclaw could hardly get a grasp on reality - today she was leaving home. Despite having vowed not to cry, she felt a lone tear gently carving its way down her visage, coming to rest at her jawline. Fred brushed it off with his thumb, then - sensing that they would like some privacy - made his way to the van and climbed in, allowing Larna and her parents to bid farewell without fear of anyone listening. Watching through the windscreen though, he could see emotions running high, even without sound. Lots of hugging occurred, and at one point Larna became so distraught that it took every ounce of control Fred had not to run out to comfort her. It was so difficult for him to watch her in such a state, and yet he knew that this was not a time for his interferance.

Eventually, Larna walked over to the van and, trying desperately to control her sobs, climbed into the passenger seat. Before the Gryffindor could open his mouth, his girlfriend murmured one word: 'Drive'. He almost said 'Your wish is my command' but bit it back, sensing now was not the time for light-hearted joking. And so it was that he turned the keys in the ignition and drove away, leaving Larna's parents stood on the pavement, one weeping and the other close to it. Despite the excitement of finally having Larna live with him, his mood was dampened by an underlying feeling that he had cruelly, if unintentionally, snatched a child from her parents.

The whole journey was spent in silence.

* * *

Larna called her parents no fewer than four times before bed that day. The third time she picked up the phone, Fred felt irritation building in his stomach, but he berated himself for being so inconsiderate. Of course she was going to struggle at first - aged 18, she had only ever known life with her parents and life at Hogwarts - the latter of which may have prepared her a little, but for the fact that in school, she always knew she would be going home in the summer. This time, there was no turning back - living with Fred would hopefully be a permanent fixture, and that would take some getting used to. He was just going to have to be patient; the pair of them would get there eventually. They always did, and it was this thought which finally took care of any worried the redhead may still have harboured. He had made a promise - not only to Larna, but also to himself - that he would _always_ stand by her, and he intended to keep this vow, whatever it took. Fred reminded himself of it on the first night, when Larna struggled to sleep. Ever the loving boyfriend, he stayed awake with the Ravenclaw, which she seemed to very much appreciate, and they talked for hours. Eventually reaching exhaustion, the two of them fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, and did not rise again until lunchtime.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I can only apologise for the late update. I just started college this week, so things have been a little hectic, to say the least. From now on, I promise I will update at least once a week, but for now, enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

Fred had initially planned to spoil Larna the next day, in hopes of taking her mind off what he perceived to be her homesickness, but when he awoke at ten past one and realised half the day had gone, he decided it could wait. Besides, rolling over to look at her calm form, the Gryffindor realised that there was no need to wake his sleeping beauty while she looked so peaceful.

Smiling, and brushing a stray lock of hair from her face, Fred thanked any possible existing diety there was. In his mind, he must have been a saint in his previous life to be blessed with such a gift in this one. As clichéd as it was, she was perfect. That's not to say he was naive enough to believe that she was perfect in the literal sense; he simply meant that yes, he could see her flaws, of which no one was lacking in, but these were unimportant to him - they were nonexistent because he loved her enough to see past them.

After another 20 minutes or so, when Larna still showed no signs of awaking, Fred rolled over and out of the bed. Barefoot, he padded quietly from the room and across the hall to the kitchen, where he shut the door and put the kettle on the hob. With a flick of his wand, he lit the ring underneath, before taking a seat at the table. It wasn't long, however - a mere five minutes in fact - before the Ravenclaw joined him, just in time for a cup of tea.

'You didn't have to get up just because I did, you know,' Fred stated, as she took a seat.

'I had to. I missed your warmth in the bed.' Larna paused a moment, then continued. 'Anyway, it's past half one; no time to be still in bed.'

She watched as he rose to pour two cups, adding just the right amount of sugar in hers. This action, though seemingly insignificant, meant so much to her, as it represented everything they had become as a couple. They were no longer two separate people, partaking in each other's lives. Now, it was becoming clear that they _were _each other's life. They knew every habit, every freckle, every piece of knowledge available about the other, and this revelation overwhelmed Larna, bringing a silent tear to her eye. Embarrassed, she brushed it away before Fred could see it; there were some things she would rather keep to herself. 'There's no need to be so sentimental,' she silently berated herself.

Turning around with two steaming mugs, the redhead smiled, but a twitch in his eye - so inconceivable that Larna, focused on the tea, didn't notice - indicated that he knew her thoughts, almost as though he was reading her mind. Wisely though, he let it pass.

The Ravenclaw smirked. 'Carrying them yourself, I see? So you accept that your mother was right when she repeatedly told you that magic is not necessary for everything.' It was a statement, not a question - albeit one punctuated with humour - but Fred answered just as if it was a challenge.

'Oh honey, you know me. I've matured since then.' A quirk of his lips betrayed the thinly-veiled laughter in his voice, and Larna raised an eyebrow.

'You mean since last week?'

Both giggled, the dual sounds dissolving into each other like a perfect pair of harmonies. For a few seconds, the cheerful noise filled the air before both individuals composed themselves.

'So, what are we going to do today?' The girl tried to sound nonchalant, but her boyfriend, a man who had had three years to get to know her inside out, was not so easily fooled. However, he knew that she would feel weak for suggesting it, so he saved her the emotion by saying it himself. 'Well, I have nothing planned - George is at the shop all day - so we could go and see your parents, if you want?' Fred smiled satisfactorily as he watched Larna's eyes light up for a split-second before she recovered herself.

'Sure, good idea.' Her reply was in a tone of voice far too monotonous to be genuine, but he let it pass. Right now, the best thing would be to allow her to keep her feelings to herself, rather than pressing her to open up. She would talk to him, he knew, only when she was ready, and not a moment before.

'...so the Jamaican man opens the fridge and says "beer-can buttie man!"

Both Fred and Mr Price collapsed into fits of laughter, while Mrs Price, along with her daughter, stood there looking thoroughly unimpressed. The younger of the two women cleared her throat loudly to capture the attention of the raucous men. 'And on that bombshell, I think it's time for us to leave.'

Gathering his wits, Fred nodded. 'Yeah, you're right; it's Angelina's turn to cook this evening and she won't like us to be late.' Standing up, Fred made to shake hands with Larna's father, but was pleasantly surprised when the older man instead pulled him into a tight embrace. 'There's no need for such formality, son. You're part of the family now.' The redhead could feel himself quickly becoming 'the redface' - though he would never swallow his pride enough to admit it, he was deeply touched by his girlfriend's father. 'That means a lot. Thank you, Mr Price.'

His voice was barely audible, but apparently the older man had an acute sense of hearing, for he smiled, shaking his head slightly. 'We'll have none of that either. My name's Peter. Pete if you want.'

Returning the smile, Fred chuckled. 'Thanks, Pete.'

Having observed the whole exchange with interested eyes, Larna decided it was time to wrap things up. Grasping her boyfriend's wrist, she dragged him over to the fireplace, which they had converted when Larna was fifteen. 'Come on, let's go.' After a quick farewell, the pair flooed back to the flat above the shop, where the smell of great cooking attacked the Ravenclaw's nose the instant they arrived. Breathing in the aroma, she sighed, smiling. It was good to be home.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: A slightly shorted than usual chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end. At least it's on time this week, as promised!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Surprisingly - or perhaps not so, depending on your perspective - Larna settled into her new life like a duck to water after that; to continue the metaphor, she found that things went swimmingly.

For a while, at least.

-.-.-.-.-.-

'Listen; if you didn't want to come shopping with me, you could have just said. I wouldn't have forced you to come.'

Pushing her trolley round a supermarket in the heart of muggle London, Larna huffed and glared at any customer who happened to come to close. Fred did his best to keep up with her, but the pace she was going at was difficult to maintain.

'I don't mind coming shopping with you; I didn't say anything.'

'You didn't have to.' The Ravenclaw's tone was razor sharp, and brokered no argument. But her boyfriend, being the brave - or was it foolish? - Gryffindor, decided to ignore the warning signals and continue anyway.

'There's nothing wrong with me! I'm fine coming to do the shopping with you; if I wasn't, I'd say. I don't know what it is I've done, but to be honest there's no need for the way you're treating me-' Fred stopped abruptly, the sight of his girlfriend causing him to abandon all speech. Her face had turned a fiery red, her eyebrows were knitted impossibly tightly together, and her lips had become so thin they were barely visible. The redhead recognised this stance, and prepared himself for the violent outburst that was sure to follow - but he was wrong. Instead of blowing off steam at her boyfriend, Larna simply turned on her heel and walked out, abandoning both Fred and the trolley without so much as a word. For a moment, the former wrestled with his thoughts: should he follow her? After thirty seconds though, he decided to leave her to calm down. Hopefully she would be in a better mood later on.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Larna was fuming. Not only had Fred been sulky since they had left the flat that morning, he had just humiliated her in front of the whole supermarket! The Ravenclaw knew that, if she hadn't left when she did, one or both of them would have said or done something they would later regret. Instead she opted to get some fresh air, and hopefully clear her head; Fred would probably go back to the shop, so she decided to steer clear of it, for a few hours at least. But what should she do now? Larna knew she wanted to speak to someone, and quickly went through her options. Hannah Abbott: unavailable, as she was with Neville in the Lake District. Lacey, her muggle friend: at university in Sheffield, and therefore too far away to reach. The girl realised this left one person, who was probably the best of the three anyway: Luna Lovegood. Just the thought of speaking to her former housemate helped to alleviate the pressure on her chest a little, and she hurried along the busy street in hopes of arriving at Diagon Alley faster, where she could Apparate without breaking any laws.

-.-.-.-.-.-

In a move with knocked the wind from her, Larna Apparated to Ottery St Catchpole, rather than directly to Luna's house. This would give her time on her walk to think about how she was going to explain the whole 'thing'. Because, being perfectly honest, the girl wasn't exactly sure what this thing was. All she understood was that she and Fred had been edgy and short-tempered with each other for the past week or so - for reasons Larna was struggling to find the words for. When she neared the funny-looking building (though in the Ravenclaw's opinion, a more apt adjective was 'enigmatic') and realised she was still no closer to deciphering what was really going on in her life, she sighed in resignation. She would just have to trust that her friend would have the ability to work it out instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Deep concentration etched onto his face, George stood in the back room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, twiddling with what looked like extremely delicate rope, wrapped around his wand. To everyone who worked at the shop, this room was extravagantly known as the Experimentation Department, and when one of the twins worked inside, as George was doing, under no circumstances was anyone to enter without permission. It came as a huge shock, therefore, when the redhead heard the door open and slam behind him, with such force that he dropped what he was holding. Subsequently, the rope evaporated without trace.

George was furious, and spun around, determined to instill the fear of Merlin into whoever had deemed it necessary to deem his work less important than a strop. However, his face softened immediately at the sight of his brother, who seemed to be wrestling with a combination of anger and sadness.

'Freddie? I thought you were shopping - where's Larna?'

His brother was silent, a variety of expressions still dancing across his visage, and half-stomped, half-ran to a chair by George's desk. Shrewdly, the calmer twin elected to say nothing, instead turning to continue with his work until Fred was ready to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: A day late, I know, but I have the flu, and too much college work. Let me know what you think!

-.-.-.-.-

'Thank you for this, and I'm sorry for turning up unannounced.'

Luna waved her hand airily at Larna, in a gesture which the older Ravenclaw knew to mean that she did not mind. Smiling to herself, she looked across the lake, a vast expanse of water which was stretched too far for the girl to see the other side. She and her younger friend were sat under the covers of the trees, which were nearly bare, in a forest a short walk from Luna's house. It was she that had suggested the spot, explaining that it was a good place to think, and Larna had to agree with her. It was calm and still, and even as the winter weather closed in, Larna was enjoying the climate. If there was one thing which would definitely clear her head, it was cold, fresh air.

'It's not a problem, really', Luna insisted, and the older girl thanked the deities for her blonde friend, albeit silently.

Luna, who had removed her shoes as soon as they reached the trees, gently moved her feet back and forth over the pebbles which lay on the bank at the edge of the water.

'Aren't your feet cold?' Larna sounded concerned. In reply, the seventeen-year-old shrugged and nodded simultaneously, in a manner which suggested she did not worry herself with such worldly matters as body temperature. 'I like the texture on my skin.'

Larna knew better than to question her friend's thoughts, and instead reverted back to comfortable silence. The pair still hadn't broached Larna's reasons for wanting to see Luna; all she knew is that the older girl had turned up on her door with one question: 'Can we talk?' Rather than press her friend, however, the blonde shrewdly chose to remain quiet until Larna was ready to speak.

-.-.-.-.-

It took a while, but eventually, Fred calmed down enough to string coherent sentences together.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled, feeling guilty for ruining George's experiment. The other twin, however, dismissed it with a wave of his hand. 'It's okay; that wasn't working anyway.' Somehow, Fred knew that his brother wasn't quite telling the truth, but was grateful to have his feelings spared nonetheless.

'To be honest, Georgie, I don't know what's going on.' He laughed, but it was humourless, and both people knew that nothing was funny.

'What's happened? Is Larna okay?'

Fred grimaced. 'It depends what your definition of 'okay' is. If you mean physically healthy, then sure, she's fine. Talking about her mental stability, however... well that's a whole other kettle of fish.'

Sensing that his brother had more to say, George remained silent. He didn't have to wait very long; soon enough, Fred launched into his account of the whole episode at the supermarket - with surprisingly little embellishment. It took him no more than ten minutes, and by the end of it George was staring into space, a pensive expression on his face.

'I think I understand - to an extent - what has happened. You and Larna have only been living together a few months, and while I don't doubt that you love each other, it still takes some getting used to. Surely you remember what Angelina and I were like when we first bought the shop?'

Fred smiled for the first time since the disastrous incident earlier that day, as he recalled the memory fondly. 'How could I forget? At one point I thought I would be signing one or both of your death certificates!'

His brother chuckled. 'Yeah, we were quite bad. But that's my point: if we can get past that, then you two will easily be able to sort out one argument.'

At that moment, Fred's chest opened up again, despite the fact he hadn't realised how tight it had been. Relief, he decided, was his favourite emotion, and with an open mind and a lighter heart, he deigned to go and find Larna straight away to apologise.

-.-.-.-.-

After a long afternoon with Luna, during which time many tears had been shed and Larna struggled to find a solution to her problems, the Ravenclaw left, with no choice but to head home. She steeled herself for the onslaught which was sure to come, and Disapparated. To her surprise, however, when she Apparated into the kitchen - their kitchen - Fred, who was sitting calmly at the table, said nothing besides 'I've been worried'.

Taken unawares, Larna struggled to find her words for a few seconds before speaking. 'You shouldn't have; I was at Luna's.'

'Well how was I-' The redhead bit back his response, desperate for the next conversation to go well, and so determined to do nothing which would jeopardise it.

He started off with an apology as Larna sat down on a chair opposite him.

'I'm sorry for this morning, honestly. I shouldn't have been so moody; it was my fault.' At this point, Fred noticed that Larna looked ready to interrupt, so he plowed on quickly; this needed to be said. 'I don't know why I was like that, but I do know it was completely unnecessary. I promise it won't happen again.' Finished for the time being, he paused and gave his girlfriend a chance to talk. 'Listen, Freddie...' the girl seemed at a loss for words, but Fred wasn't worried. A return to using her affectionate name for him was a good sign, surely.

Apparently not. 'It's not your fault, but... I haven't been completely honest with you.'

Fear began to course through Fred's veins, and he fought to remain in control. It was difficult though, with the thoughts flying through his head. _Larna with another man. Larna with an ex. Larna..._

'If you don't love me anymore, if you don't want me, it's fine-'

'Fred-'

'If there's someone else, I understand, it doesn't matter-'

'There's no one else, Freddie.'

'If you're going to leave me, I can take it, I-'

'Fred! Listen to me!'

Stunned into silence, the redhead opened and closed his mouth but no sound escaped. It was only a few seconds, but that was all Larna needed.

'I think I'm pregnant.'


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Chapter 8 exactly a week after the last update - and I've been working all week. Are you proud of me? No, didn't think so ;) Anyway, enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shock is a strange emotion, unique in the way it manifests itself in each individual person. For Fred Weasley on hearing his girlfriend's revelation, this meant assuming an expression that looked ridiculous even on his comedic face.

After several seconds - or what could possibly have been minutes - of nothing but silence, Larna's eyes began to leak, metaphorical insecurities painting her cheeks.

'S-say something. Please?' her plea was both vocal and physical; her face showed all her thoughts.

Seemingly coming back to himself, Fred shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

'Are you - are you serious?'

A font of anger began to rise in the Ravenclaw, clearly heard in her teary retort. 'Do I _look_ like I'm joking!?'

'Right, okay, I'm sorry! I just- I don't know how to react to this.'

Larna snorted without a modicum of humour. 'Well, your guess is as good at mine.'

Impulsively, the redhead reached down and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, gripping it tightly so she would have no option to let go.

'Now, you listen to me.' Larna had been ready to produce another outburst, but the abrupt tone in Fred's voice rendered her speechless, just long enough for him to continue without interruption. 'I don't know why you have only just told me what's wrong; it baffles me that you thought you had to hide it from me. But that's not important now - what matters is that we can get through this together. We obviously need to talk, and we will, but first I want you to promise me that in future, whenever you have a problem, you tell me. _No _exceptions, understand?'

Larna nodded, and felt herself swept into a warm embrace by her partner. _He was right_, she realised. _I had nothing to worry about. _And though that wasn't strictly true - there was still a potential pregnancy, after all - she took comfort in the fact that she would never have to face this or anything else on her own. Fred would always be by her side.

-.-.-.-.-

'Are you ready?' The redhead's question was barely vocal - it seemed he was afraid the bottle would fracture if he spoke too loudly. His girlfriend, however, did not reply. The hand which gripped the potion tightly was shaking violently, and she had to set the bottle down for fear of dropping it.

'Fred, I- I can't do this.'

'Of course you can.'

'No, please, I can't. What if I am? What if I'm not? I don't know if I'll be-'

Larna was cut off by Fred's right index finger pushing gently but insistently against her lips.

'Ssshh. Whatever happens, whatever the outcome, we can face it. We've made it through worse, remember? If you can overcome Draco Malfoy, you can deal with this. Okay?'

Still unconvinced but having no way to put it off any longer, Larna nodded timidly and reclaimed the bottle. She was still trembling, but less than before, and she found that every time Fred spoke, his voice had a calming effect on her.

'How will this work then?'

The Ravenclaw was grateful for a question she knew the answer to, and launched into a brief explanation. 'A couple of minutes after I take the potion, the skin across my stomach will change temperature. Hotter if I am pregnant, colder if I'm not.'

Fred nodded his understanding, and in an attempt to lighten the mood - and to get it over with - he muttered 'There's no time like the present.'

Taking his hand in hers, Larna bit the cork from the bottle and downed the potion in one gulp.

'And now, we wait.' Placing her hand across her stomach, Larna smiled tightly and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Looking at his watch every two seconds did not help, Fred discovered, but he did not refrain from doing it anyway. When he decided the two minutes were up, he asked 'Do you feel anything?'

Larna began to shake her head, but stopped as she finally experienced the potion's effects. She bit her lip.

Fred watched on, anxious. 'Well? Are you pregnant?'

'No.'

It's amazing really, how one syllable, two letters, could completely change around the mood in a room. All at once both people were laughing and sighing and hugging and laughing, and the pair felt relief flowing through their veins like it had replaced oxygen in keeping them alive. It took them a few minutes, though it seemed like longer, to gather their wits, but then the severity of the idea that it could have gone the other way sunk in, and they both became instantly serious.

'I really am relieved, you know,' Fred murmured, his head on, Larna's shoulder.

'I know, me too,' she replied. Both people knew there were things being deliberately left unsaid, but neither could bring themselves to grab the bull by the horns, as it were, and just to speak up.

'Besides, we're too young,' the Ravenclaw insisted, but it was unclear whether she was trying to convince her boyfriend or herself. 'Maybe one day.'

Fred hummed in agreement. 'Yeah, maybe.'


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I know you probably hate me for not updating sooner; I've been so busy, and to be honest, I had a mental block. I know where this is going now though, and the story is nearly through. So, enjoy!

* * *

For a few days after the pregnancy test, things were very awkward in the little flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Larna and Fred, it seemed, were tiptoe-ing on egg-shells around one another, and as much as George and Angelina tried valiantly to break the tension, their efforts were to no avail. The former couple continued to be overly polite to each other, only talking when it was absolutely necessary, until one morning towards the end of the week, when Larna tried to leave the kitchen after making a coffee for herself. She discovered to her chagrin that it was locked, and _colloportus_ was ineffective at opening it. Tersely, she turned to Fred, who was sitting in silence at the table, and asked 'Did you do this?'

'Do what?' The words were mumbled unflinchingly.

'The door. Did you lock it?'

A pause. Then, 'No.'

'Then who did?' Larna's voice was raised now, and it seemed that this was all it took for Fred, like an over-stretched elastic band, to snap.

'How would I know?! It's nothing to do with me!'

'I was just asking! Must you be so petulant all the time?' the Ravenclaw retorted, just as angrily.

'Me!?' The redhead laughed, but it was entirely vacant of humour. 'I am not the one who has been giving the silent treatment out for the last week. You've practically ignored me and I haven't done anything wrong. You're not pregnant after all - I don't see what the problem is!'

For a second or two, the tension in the room - as well as everyone surrounded in it - froze, but the feeling was short-lived. Like glass, it shattered when Larna's lip trembled, and she tried in vain to control the tears which threatened to spill from her eyes. Within ten seconds, she was uncontrollably crying, and it only took two seconds more before Fred was enveloping her in his arms like a vice. She tried to fight him off, but after it was clearly established that he would not give up that easily, she conceded. For a few minutes they stood there in the kitchen, sharing tears and warmth, and though he hated seeing his girlfriend cry, Fred had to admit that this was an improvement on almost complete silence.

Soon, it seemed that Larna could cry no more - and Fred was unsure his pyjama shirt had the ability to absorb any more salty tears. Swallowing a sob, the eighteen-year-old girl stepped back but didn't let go of Fred's hands. Smiling timidly, she nodded when he asked 'Better?' and her boyfriend returned the expression.

'Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?'

Larna hesitated, but Fred's insistent stare gave her no choice but to answer.

'It's just... I don't know. You were so relieved when we found out I wasn't pregnant - I was too, I know that. But it just seemed like... well, I suppose I thought you'd never want children with me. That's what your reaction led me to believe, anyway..' She trailed off.

'What? How could you... I mean... how is that idea even justified?' Fred was incredulous, but to his girlfriend's surprised relief, he wasn't angry, instead striking a balance of amusement and disbelief.

'Just because I don't want us to have a baby now, does not mean I never will. You said yourself, we're too young. We can barely look after ourselves! How would we be able to bear the responsibility of a little one?'

In her heart, Larna knew that Fred's were wise words, and yet, she still couldn't shift the niggling feeling which was eating away at the corners of her mind. This much was obvious to Fred, however, who was determined to obliterate her doubts once and for all.

'Please, Larna, listen to me. I am in no way against the idea of having little ginger-haired Larnas running around beneath our feet. I'm a Weasley, for goodness sake! Children are what have made our family the way it is today. So when you want kids, you tell me, and we can talk about it. Don't ever feel you can't come to me, okay?'

A little sheepishly, Larna nodded, mentally berating herself for the lack of trust she had placed in her boyfriend - an issue which, with the benefit of hindsight, seemed particularly unjustified.

'Now, can we move on from this, please?'

The Ravenclaw could do nought but agree - not that she would want to disagree, in any case - and was relieved when the redhead pressed his soft lips to her forehead. She relaxed, and he began to trail gentle Eskimo kisses down the line of her nose, until his mouth met hers in what she deemed to be the perfect union of skin to skin. Smiling, Larna's eyelids fluttered and she firmly pressed her arms around Fred's steady form, an anchor to which she clung tightly, never letting go for fear of being tossed into the proverbial eye of the storm. Not for the worst time, she wondered how she had lived life before the Gryffindor - now, she could not imagine there would be any life after him. He was her rock, the steady foundation on which she placed everything, and she had to remind herself that this mighty man, this God, was no more than human, just like she was. It was surreal, really, that such a perfect specimen lived and walked among them, and thinking about this, Larna released a sob-laugh. His eyes crinkling with humoured surprise, Fred stopped kissing her and stepped back. 'What?'

'Oh nothing. Nothing at all.' Larna smiled, and though he didn't believe her, he trusted her enough not to question any further. Instead, he accepted when she pulled him back into a tight embrace, and - unknowing that his girlfriend had just made an almost identical promise - vowed never to let this miraculous and beautiful woman out of his sight.


	10. Epilogue

AN: This is it! The last page! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story; your support is very much appreciated. If you don't want it to end, fear not! The fifth and final installment of Larna's adventure will be on its way in the next 6 months. For now, enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Larna Price was very, _very_ rarely speechless, but apparently, Fred had managed to create an exception. Tears welled up in Larna's eyes, and she cursed them even as they fell down her face. She had given up on coherent thought from the fourth and final word Fred had uttered, and it wasn't until he said, a tad nervously, 'Well are you going to answer me or not? My knee is getting sore down here!' that she managed to gather her thoughts together enough to reply.

'YES! Of course I'll marry you, how could I refuse?' Then they were laughing and crying and laughing and hugging, all in the midst of the rapturous applause that surrounded them where they stood.

'About time!'

'Thank Merlin!'

'Oh, the children they'll have!'

'Congratulations!'

'Nicely done, brother!'

'Wahey!'

Larna and Fred heard the shouts and cries from their family and friends, but for most of them were unable to tell whose voice was whose. It didn't matter though; they had each other, and they had the support of everyone else. Life was perfect.


End file.
